Fate Of The Two Stars
by YYTQiu
Summary: Lady Gem left Raymond with a difficult task to guide Asuka and Hwoarang as they move on in their lifes.... My first Hurt/Comfot story! Hope you will like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Fate Of The Two Stars**

"Their stars will soon cross each others' path," A lady in a white robe waved her staff over a crystal ball.

"Yes, of cause Lady Gem," A man beside her said.

"Ever since the young lady beared her and her star appeared beside his, I knew this time will soon come," Lady Gem stared at the image forming on the crystal ball.

"Yes, you ARE after all the Guardian Of The Stars," Lady Gem smiled a half smile. " I can see how you got into your position today(1), Raymond,"

"Thank you milady, your words mean a lot to me,"

"The path they will soon choose will be difficult and many problems will appear along the way, the lad will be forced to stay away from the lass and they will choose the worst of it…."

"Yes I can see that…" Raymond's smile faded as he sees the events happening on the crystal ball.

"I can no longer guide them, they are already 17 and 21, it is your turn to help them along the way, my job will be done after their first meeting and you will have to take over, this is your first mission, do it well and you will be rewarded…." And with that, Lady Gem faded away.

"I will milady, I promise that they will be guided by the best God they will ever be guided by…." Raymond sweared. _This may be a difficult task but I will do it well…._

_1. Samurai Warriors _


	2. Chapter 2

The things in bracket in MY point of view.

**Heart Crushed**

Hi, I am Asuka Kazama, I am from Japan. I have a brother called Jin and a mother called Jun. I never knew who my dad is since my brother never did talk much about him and my mother died giving birth to me… I never did know what she looked like but my brother said that she is a very wonderful lady and I want to grow up just like her! My life is pretty boring except for the parts I get to kick butt! WATAH! My brother is now the owner of a place called Mishima Zaibatsu, what the heck is this place called that I have no idea but it could had been called Kittens Zaibatsu, I mean, duh! Who doesn't like kittens?

Well, but my life STOPPED being boring when one day….. (From below onwards, it will be wrote on the view before the ending of the story,)

Why cant this stupid bike go any faster? Oh well. At least it is going faster than most cars…. AHHH! THERE IS A MOTORBIKE AHEAD! Ya, I know this is stupid OFCAUSE there will be a motorbike ahead! I am driving my bike in the middle of the road! Usually my bothersome brother will scold me if I drive in the middle of the road like this but he is out for meeting today so I guess no scolding from him! Suddenly, a motorbike ran into me and I was knock off my bike….. Oh shitt! Why does this always have to happen when I am starting to have fun? Suddenly, I heard a foreign voice, I can't make out what he is trying to say but trust me, when I opened my eyes, he look DAMN CUTE!!!!!

Then he gave up on speaking his 'strange language' and spoke English.

"You okay kid?" KID??? I COULD HAVE PUNCH HIM! I am already seventeen for god's sake! He looked like about 19. I wanted to shout at him saying that I am really seventeen… but I guess I didn't have the guts….

"Erm… ya…." I feel a weird feeling on my cheeks, I never felt like this before… I wonder what is wrong with me! Maybe this is what they call blushing…. He smiled and I can really feel that feeling on my cheeks getting stronger! I MUST go for a checkup after this! I must had look weird cause he said…

"You okay?" Then he stared at my completely destroyed bike, I mean it! And what he said next totally made me sweat cold sweat! "You need a ride home?" I suppose Jin wont mind us having a visitor like him. "Okay," Now, let me get this straight, I NEVER rode a motorbike before so I was really nervous when I got on his bike. Then when he sat down in front of me I noticed something, he looked really muscular, almost like Jin, but I am not so good at comparing so I can't really see is he more muscular or is Jin more muscular. Then he turned around and caught me staring at his arms. Then he pulled my hands around him. "Where do you live?" The feeling on my cheeks came back and I pointed to the direction where the Mishima Zaibatsu is located. "Hang on, this is going to be a bumpy ride…." He turned the two 'thingys' on the side and I felt the motorbike vibrating. Then the motorbike was off! It was so quick, his red hair came rushing into my face. It actually felt quite good…. WHAT ON EARTH AM I THINKING! Jin will BREAK my bones if I think about marrying someone at such a young age and do so bad in my studies…. But then again, he already is going to break my bones since I failed all my exams : P…..

We finally arrived at the front of the Mishima Zaibatsu, his face suddenly turned pale. "I will just let you off here…."

"Why?" then I suddenly covered my mouth noticing what I am saying…. HOW CAN I SAY THAT! He chuckled and KISSED ME! It wasn't just a peck, it was a real kiss! My first kiss and it is such a wonderful one! It felt nice….. Then I heard Jin's voice. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING ASUKA?" The guy slowly backed off and stared angrily at Jin. What is happening???!!!!

"What you doing with my sister!"

"I didn't know," and that made Jin furious, I can see that because his face was turning red.

"Just because she is innocent doesn't mean you can take advantage of her!"

"WHAT? Who said I was taking advantage of her! She did it willingly!" I smell a 'dogfight' coming up… I used dog instead of cat cause cat are tame animals… They don't fight right? Huh? They do? Well anyway, Jin punched the guy and made his nosebleed! I HATE BLOOD!

"**** *** ****!" "Damn you Kazama!"

"You guys know each other?" Do they?

"Yes, and I want you to stay away from Hwoarang!" Jin demanded in a stern voice.

"Why????" I mean WHY? He look like such a good guy and has such a wonderful name! Hwoarang! Why does this name reminds me of some historical group? Oh ya, Hwarang, ya, that's right, Hwarang.

"Go to your room!"

"I wont!" But it looks like I have no choice since he sent some of the guards to drag me in….. I could hear Hwoarang calling for me but what can I do?


	3. Chapter 3

Why is my second chapters always so long? LOL

**Deadline**

"Raymond, I almost forgotten to tell you something…." Lady Gem elegantly waved her hand over the star on top of her staff, sparkles appeared and floated around the area. "There will be a deadline, before that deadline, you will need to mend their relationship, it will be __/__/__....."

"But isn't that the lass's birthday next year?" Raymond asked in surpise.

"Yes, it is, because, after that day, their stars will collapse, and the chance for them to be together will end, the only thing they will be able to do then is to wait for The Reaper to bring them death…." (wow, I never knew I can write this kind of stuff!) Lady Gem sigh and handed Raymond a wooden staff. "It will be enchanted after you successfully complete this mission, it will prove to be difficult but it can be done," A lively girl holding a wand with a heart shape on top came rushing in.

"Lady Gem! I am here! Oh such fun to help people!" the little girl jumped up and down and a red glow appeared everywhere the wand reached.

"This is Little Heartie, she had been a Goodess Of Love for more than ten thouand years, she will help you along on your mission," Little Heartie grinned. Raymond smiled back. "It will be a pleasure to work with you,"


	4. Chapter 4

**I HATE TUITION TEACHERS!**

Hwoarang….. WHAT! You are here already???? Oh nevermind…. Anyway, for the next few days, I wasn't allowed to go out of the house, NOT even for school! Don't be envious now, it doesn't mean I don't need to study, it is even worst, Jin hired 10 TUITION teachers to make me study 24/7!!!! But at least they are scared of me and wont command me to do this and that. And there is this very weird thing going on, whenever I was thinking about Hwoarang, I hear this tinkling sound and when I look out the window, I see this red glow… Do you know why? Oh common tell me! *starts shaking you* Oh you wont tell? Stupid! *punches you* Back to tuition teachers….

"Asuka…. 6 789 678 plus 8 904 829 850 multiplied by 78 590 and minus ( 758 930 plus 980 968 902 is not 5683!" (look at 5,6,8,3 of your hand phone and see what it spells : P.) "It is---"

"WHATEVER! I don't care! If you ask me anymore stupid questions I will get the guards and say that you are harassing me!" the math tuition teacher quieted down.(don't get me wrong, I DON'T have a maid nor guard at home nor do I have tuition teachers so I just made this up and I don't know what it really is like.) Teachers are annoying aren't they? HWOARANG I WANT TO SEE YOU!(there was a period of time when I was like this now that I think of it… I WAS SO DISGUSTING!)

Suddenly, a red glow surrounded the whole room, what on earth is happening? The teachers started fading, well whatever it is, I LOVE IT! And a strong blow of wind blew the window open, as thought it wanted me to go out, so I jumped out and guess what I landed on? Yup, Hwoarang…..

"Ouch! Do you randomly jump out of the window all the time?" Hwoarang asked as he stood up brushing mud from his face.

"Maybe," He looked even MORE cute with mud on his face, but how am I suppose to tell him that?

"I miss you," He blinked after he heard what I said.

"I… I didn't catch what you said…" His cheeks are turning red??? I only seen that happen to Jin before when this Xiaoyu girl comes into the house….

"Then… nevermind.." I mean. If he don't want to hear it, why say it? He don't right? Anyway, he grabbed my arm and we began running… to where???


	5. Chapter 5

So this story is a little TOO straight forward… and what is that word??? Two people running away… WHAT IS THAT WORD! I KNOW I KNOW IT BUT I JUST KEEP FORGETTING IT! Someone help me hit my head with a stick! :"( I know it is "si fen" in Chinese but what is it in English?

**Boys Are Weird….**

"Hwoarang stop! My legs are hurting!"

"Later, we are almost there!"

"WHERE?" I just can't understand boys, why can't they be a little bit more specific sometimes? My leg is really going to break now…. It hurts….. I can't see…. I feel light and I see darkness….. I feel as thought I am floating and not touching the ground…. I feel something on my back…. And something is SUCKING ON MY THIGH??? It feels wet….. Finally, something to look at…. It looks so blur… It seems I am lying on a patch of grass.

"You finally woke up, you gave me a scared back there," Hwoarang looked up at me… And saliva is all over his lips, YUCK! "It seems a snake bit you on your thigh,"

"And?"

"I helped you got the poison out of you,"

"Which means?"

"I sucked on your thigh?" WHAT!!! I AM SO SLAPPING HIM. He doesn't look too happy about what I did…. But it is a natural reaction right? I mean what is the first thing you think of doing when a guy half-molested you? If it is not slap him then there is something wrong with you. "Anyway, where are we heading?"

"To my homeland,"

"And that will be?"

"Good old Korea," WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!!! Is it just me or did I just heard that we are going to Korea? You heard it too right? RIGHT? KOREA? OH MY GOD! I NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY!!!! I always wanted to go there! And of cause be away from my bossy brother. (In real, my brother is really bossy sometimes…) And I never took an aero plane before! They say it makes your ear hurt but I really want to see what they mean. (I was only five back then BUT IT HURT SO MUCH I CANT FORGET IT!!!!!!)

"Aska?" Hwoarang blinked at me. Oh why will he not? I had been standing there jumping around for totally almost no reason at all….

"It is Asuka and when are we leaving?"

"As soon as we are able to reach the airport?"

"Then what are we waiting for!"

"You?" Hwoarang laughed, he looked cute doing that and the wind that blew his hair did a good job as well.

"Well, now that we are done waiting for me, let's go!" He really smiled back then.

A few LOOOONNNNGGGG moments later……

"Who know _____ will be so hard?" Hwoarang panted.

"We are _______???"

"Of cause….. You will go back with me to stay in Korea right?"

"I don't know….." So I am slow-reacting but I never thought of it that way until he told me just now…. He stared into my eyes and it gave me creeps. Imagine you did something wrong, stole something for example and the policeman is looking into your eyes and you want to deny that but the policeman didn't believe you, ya, like that, only the way Hwoarang is staring is more of a playful stare with a smile…

"So you want to go back to that Mansion and continue living with Kazama?" His smile faded like almost immediately and thee god seems to be siding him as the sky starts to gets dark… And it started raining heavily, weird…. SINCE WHEN DOES IT RAIN SO HARD IN SUMMER? I was soaking wet, I don't know about Hwoarang since the heavy rain is blurring my vision but I felt this hand grabbing me. It pulled me into under a bus stop shelter (do they have those in Japan?). Of cause, the owner of the hand is Hwoarang. He looks funny with his hair soaking wet as they dripped. His clothes became slightly translucent. I noticed that he was staring at me.

"What?"

"The rain suits you (1), and your clothes are soaking wet," BOYS ARE CRAZY! He just took off his vest and put it over me~~~

"You are going to catch a cold this way!"

"I won't, you are going to if you don't accept my offer," …….. I was speechless…..

"Comon, let's go,"

"But it is still raining!"

"Nothing will happen to you, I am just here,"

1. Land Of Blindfolded.


End file.
